The invention relates to a radiator mounting for motor vehicles, in which the radiator rests by means of at least one support fixed to the radiator against a respective corresponding support fixed to the vehicle, and in which the radiator is supported adjustably, via at least one further bearing fixed to the radiator, on a corresponding bearing fixed to the vehicle which receives the radiator elastically.
A radiator mounting is know from EPO 0,126,855 in which the radiator is received between elastic bearings supported on the mounting side, at least one of these bearings being adjustable by means of a screw and in this way bracing the radiator against the support fixed to the vehicle. The result is both that the radiator is held and that manufacturing and fitting tolerances of the mounting and radiator are compensated.
A disadvantage of this mounting consists that in order to dismantle the radiator the bearings must be brought from their operating position into their non-operating position. During renewed fitting of the radiator, the bearings are once again brought into their operating position, the tolerance compensation having, in turn, to be carried out. A further disadvantage of the mounting is to be seen in the fact that the adjustable bearings must be held on the mounting side via a welding nut, which is bound up with increased manufacturing expenditure and must be secured in an expensive way in its adjustment position via a further nut. Moreover, owing to carelessly done adjustment of the tolerance compensation, the radiator can be too rigidly clamped and thereby also damaged because of the light-metal construction customary today.
It is therefore an object of the invention to configure a radiator mounting of the type according to the preamble in such a way that the radiator can be dismantled and fitted, even repeatedly, without renewed adjustment of the tolerance compensation being done, and can be held free from strain.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the bearing fixed to the radiator consists of a hollow mounting pin which can be inserted into an opening of the bearing fixed to the vehicle and receives a mounting element, which mounting element bears a compensating plate held such that its position can be varied relative to the mounting element.
A radiator for a motor vehicle rests, by means of at least one support fixed to the radiator, against a respective corresponding support fixed to the vehicle. On the upper side of the radiator, the radiator housing bears a hollow mounting pin, into which a mounting element is inserted. This mounting element is supported at one of its ends on the mounting pin, and carries at its other end a compensating plate, which is held such that its position can be varied relative to the mounting element. In the fitted state, the mounting pin is inserted into an opening of the bearing fixed to the vehicle, and thereby secures the radiator against tilting. By varying the position of the compensating plate on the mounting element, the parts of the compensating plate projecting outwards through openings in the mounting pin are brought to bear against the bearing fixed to the vehicle, into which bearing the bearing fixed to the radiator is introduced. Support on the mounting pin, and consequently on the radiator itself, is done via the other end of the mounting element. In this way, the radiator is secured in the vertical direction, with tolerance compensation carried out. Dismantling of the radiator is done by removing the bearing fixed to the vehicle from the bearing fixed to the radiator. An adjustment of the compensating plate on the mounting element is not necessary. In this way, the radiator can subsequently once again be fitted by bringing the bearing fixed to the vehicle over the bearing fixed to the radiator, without a renewed adjustment of the compensating plate on the mounting element being necessary for tolerance compensation. Securing the position of the compensating plate is done owing to the fact that the mounting element is connected via securing means to the mounting pin.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.